New Home
by Lilium Mercedes Knight
Summary: Everyone died. The mundanes found us and feared us. It was Mass Genocide, whole families killed. I am the last Wizard and the last magical creature. I am about to discover a new home, a new family and possibly my mate. I will help in a new war and save an ancient and noble race from once again being extinguished. Creature!Harry SLASH Harry/Tsu'tey CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Running

New Home : A Harry Potter Avatar Crossover I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar. They belong to J K Rowling and James Cameron Respectively.

Contains: Harry/Tsu'tey, Creature Harry, Insane Earth, no horcruxes, male/male relationships, violence and crude language. NC-17 in later chapters.

Prologue: Running ( HJP POV)

My breathing was heavy as I ran from my pursuers, jumping over fallen logs and bushes as I tried to escape. My new ears and tail twitched as I listened to the mundane murderers crash and tramp behind me as they chased me through the forest.

As I ran I thought back to the letter I received from my mother four weeks ago on my 19th birthday. In it she stated that when she was 18 (girls mature faster than guys, she explained) she discovered that she was from the pure blood wizard line of Mortimer who had mated with a magical humanoid creäture called the Nekomata, or Cat Demons many times throughout the centuries past. Her parents were the last magical people of the Mortimer line. When they died a squib branch that adopted the name Evans took her in. This was his grandmother Daisy's sisters family, her aunt Rose who was the mother of Petunia.

She talked about how on her 18th birthday she came into her inheritance as a pure-blooded Nekomata, Neko for short, the first in 50 years. She stated how she obtained sharp retractable claws, slit emerald cat eyes, large fluffy red cat ears and a long cat tail.

She explained that our species was very connected to Mother Gaea, had a heightened sensitivity to magic and have predestined mates. After reading er letter I fell unconscious as the first wave of pain from my inheritance had started.

The morning of my 19th birthday I awoke from the pain of my inheritance all I heard was total silence. That is it was total silence before I was hit with a wave of insane thought from Mother Gaea. She was far gone into the Abyss. The mundane murderers had polluted and pillaged her of her resources and of her children.

I dashed through the trees faster and as I ran I willed what little magic I could feel around me and in me to make me invisible. I felt the magic comply as I spotted a clearing up ahead. I hoped with all my might it would mean my freedom.

author's Note:

This is my first ever published story. I really love both these stories so I thought I'd write about how I think it would go in my universe if I could give writing a shot. Please give polite but constructive criticism no rude comments on pairing please and let me know what you think.


	2. Escape and Arrival

I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar they belong to J.K. Rowling and James Cameron.

'Eywa'

Chapter Two- Escape and Arrival (HJ POV)

I broke through the clearing and found myself on a launch pad. I saw a high-tech ship being loaded for take off. I looked back at the forest and caught a glimpse of the mundane hunters. The mundane's were getting closer so I turned around and bolted for the ship. As I got closer I saw a platform already packed with luggage being loaded on the ship. I lunged for it hiding on it as I shifted some of the bags to cover me for when my magic wore off.

I heard the Magi Hunters break through the forest cover. I was still invisible and hidden well in the luggage so they couldn't find me. As the luggage shook as they loaded it on the ship . The luggage and I we're set down in the cargo hold. As I made myself comfortable I asked my dormant magic to take over and protect me until we arrived to where ever this ship was taking us, and to wake me when it's safe.

I fell into a state of stasis still invisible. Little did I know that I would stay like that for five years nine months and twenty-three days before I would wake up on a totally different planet. On the planet Pandora.

(Jake Sully POV)

Our shuttle arrived and we made our was to the ship that would take us down to the surface of the alien planet, Pandora. I floated into the ship and over to my seat which had my wheelchair strapped in beside it. I strapped in and placed my small duffel bag behind me securely. I looked around at everyone a we waited to begin our decent.

Twenty minutes later everyone was looking out the closest window to look at the plant and animal life as we made our decent. Next stop Hells Gate the human base on the dangerous and deadly alien planet of Pandora. As we made the landing we were instructed to put on our Exo-packs, a type of mask that lets us breath on Pandora so we are not poisoned by its air. I released my wheelchair shifting into it before I untied my duffel bag as everyone departed from the air craft. We all made our way to the cafeteria where we would have orientation and a debriefing.

The debriefing was held by Colonel Miles Quaritch. He has grey hair, blue eyes and four long silver scars stretching along the side of his head. I didn't really like him. He compared us to candy and not even good candy. ( I hate JuJubes DX) After debriefing I made my way to the biology lab were I was to meet my new boss, Grace Augustine.

On my way to the biology lab I met up with Norm Spellman. He worked with my brother, Tom, and trained for the Avatar program with him before he was murdered by a mugger. We met Max Patel, a lab tech, who introduced us to our boss Grace Augustine. ( Man does she need someone to remove the pole from her behind.) We then had a brief on our avatars and instructed to do a video log before resting for the next two days that our avatars would need to finish maturing, get cleaned up and have the last tests ran on them before going on our first test ride.

(HJPOV)

I was still asleep when I felt a vast alien mind touch my own. I woke up and looked out a nearby window to see the ship I was on descending to a bright colourful alien planet. I felt the alien mind once again brush against my own and realized it was this planets Mother.

'Greetings New Brother. I am Eywa. Who is your Mother?' greeted a sweet bell-like feminine voice filled with timeless wisdom. I could hear excitement and wonder in her voice at her new discovery. I let my sadness flow into the new Mother.

'Greetings Mother Eywa I am Hadrian or Harry Son of Mother Gaia, Chosen Child and Neko Magi. I am last of Gaia's Chosen Children and I carry the blood of the "Lost People" who carry the gift of magic/power our gift from our mother. I seek a new home for my mother was destroyed/pillaged which has led to insanity. Will you take me as your own?' I pleaded to this new mother.

' Show me child of Gaea.' she replied gravely. So I let my mind join with hers and showed her my life starting with the night my parents died, my time with the Dursley's, my time at Hogwarts, the Blood War (time of Voldemort) and the purge. I showed her how I came to her, my inheritance and I let her feel how much I wish to stay with her. I felt her sadness as she pulled away from my memories and felt her acceptance radiate through me.

'You are safe now my child,' I hears her say.'You are welcome here but you will have to change to survive on the surface. My air is poison to the sky people or Mundane's as you call them. You must come to the tree of souls where my greatest connection is there I can adapt your body to live safely with me and your new siblings.' Mother Eywa showed me a tree that looks like a weeping willow except it had pink tentacle like fronds instead of leafy ones, she also showed me her children and they were huge blue feline like creatures ('Na'vi' Mother said in my head)

I concentrated on the picture of the tree of souls and I felt mother Eywa's power fill me to help me on my was as I twisted on the spot apparating to where my life would forever be changed.

Author's note:

My chapters will usually be about 500-1000 words I'm sorry the chapters are so short. It is because I have a hard time writing long chapters.

Clarification on the letter from Lily in chapter one. Her letter was magically time delayed and delivered with the last vestiges of her magic that was left on the envelope.


	3. Changes and Waiting

I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar they belong to J.K. Rowling and James Cameron.

Chapter 3: Changes and Waiting

It felt like I was swimming through molasses and just as I was getting used to the feeling I landed in front of the tree of souls. After climbing to my feet I looked around. Looking at the tree I noticed it was exactly like the picture Mother Eywa sent to me. I was in a clearing with large stone arches curving above me and the trees. I noticed that the forest surrounds the trees clearing.

As I stood there looking around at everything it was getting harder for me to breathe. It felt like poison was making its way through my veins. Then I remembered how Mother Eywa told me her atmosphere is poisonous to those not born to her. I stumbled over to the base of one of the trees and collapsed.  
Before I passed out I heard the Mother's voice ringing though my head.

'Not to worry child you will be fine.' She said.

Five Hours Later

I awoke hours later to see the sun go down and took a deep breath of the fresh air I could now breath. I could feel my new mother's satisfaction at my change ringing through our mental bond. The fronds on the tree of souls were swaying with her content. I looked around some more before realizing that my sense of smell, hearing and sight were all enhanced. I reached for my ears and sighed in relief that they were still there. I calmed and called out to Mother Eywa.

'Mother?'

'Yes child?' She replied.

'How much have I changed?' I inquired worriedly.

'Take a look child, My Ha'ri! You are beautiful!' After she said this I heard a gurgling and looked down to see a clear blue puddle of water gathering at the roots of the tree souls. I inched closer to the puddle only to gasp in amazement at my new looks. My eyes once an emerald-green were now a soft jade shot through with amber my pupil still slit, they were also more slanted and a bit bigger. My nose once human like was more flat like a cats and smaller. My cheeks were more angular and my lips fuller. My once dark brown hair was now a shiny black almost a blue colour tinted with subtle auburn highlights.

My cat ears ans tail remained though they were now coloured ebony with auburn furred tips. My hands which previously held five digits now held four. My skin once a nice tan colour was now a light silvery blue with midnight blue stripes and silver dotted patterns mingling with said strips all over my body which has shot up. Where once I was 5'8 I am now around 6'7. I was beautiful.

I brushed my gratefulness and happiness against Mother Eywa's and my mental bond. She sent back a vague feeling that I needed to pay closer attention to my hair. I looked at my hair stumped only to see weird pink tentacle like nerves running through the strands of ebony and auburn hair.

'What is it Mother?' I inquired, reaching out to brush them with my fingers I felt a shiver of delight run up and down my spine.

'Careful child don't blind yourself.' she said playfully. 'You must learn so that you may understand the new cultures of your home.'

'Will you teach me Mother?' I asked hopefully. She giggled at my childish tone.

'Of course Ha'ri,' She replied contently.'Of course.'

Mother Eywa's mind probed mine and I wrapped myself up tighter in her presence as I received centuries of knowledge on the planet herself and her inhabitants. I received information on the Na'vi their culture, their heroes language, hierarchy, strengths, weakness' and even how they chose mates. I learned of all the different clans and where they live. The Pa'li clan on the plains, the Ikran clan on the cliffs and the forest clan, The Omaticaya, who live in a large spiraling tree in the forest and who are the closest clan to the tree of souls and were the only ones who used to interact with the Mundane's before they slaughtered some of the Na'vi children at the school run my Grace Augustine a Mundane Botanist/Biologist.

I learned that to connect with Eywa through the pink nerves and the Tree of Souls, with the many creatures (pa'li, Ikran Etc) living on her and with the person you wish to mate with. I learned of some of the native animals like the Nantnag (Viperwolves: Chase after Jake in the movie and Ney'tiri killed them), the Palulukan (Thanator: Tries to eat Jake before he jumps off a cliff), Pa'li (Dire Horse), Ikran (Banshee: Na'vi hunting partner.) and the Toruk (Last Shadow).

Eywa showed me how the Mundanes came to her and ripped up her flesh to reach a mineral/metal called Unobtainium valued at $20 million a kilo. She showed me how the Mundanes did not respect her or her children causing unwanted pollution, death, and unrest in the creatures on her surface.

'I will protect you Mother and my new Brothers and Sisters. I will help drive the Mundane's back to where they came from. I won't let them destroy you like they destroyed my old Mother!' I promised.

'Thank you Ha'ri,' Eywa said.'I will send you a someone to guide you to 'The People'.'

I thanked her and found a soft spot beneath her roots where I would be warm for the night. I curled up and drifted off to sleep to wait peacefully for my guide. I woke up before dawn and shorted all my new knowledge out as I waited. After I finished sorting my new knowledge I carefully braided my hair so that my queue would be protected from harm.

Twenty minutes later I heard a rustling by the outskirts of the forest. I stood and took a defensive position waiting for whatever was out there to show itself.


End file.
